The present disclosure relates generally to rocket-boosted projectiles and, more particularly, to a modular, scalable, rocket-boosted, self-guided warhead system and method. One advantage of the present system resides in its ability to use a common guidance and flight control system which, in turn, can be used across various multiple rocket configurations to increase flexibility in terms of target type, range, and launch platform, as well as to the reduce costs associated with the manufacture and deployment of such systems. In especially preferred embodiments, the present system can be adapted for firing from preexisting launch platforms, thus further reducing costs and facilitating deployment.